


Precious Moments

by FandomDarling



Category: Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Babies, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Proposals, dad!AHA, fluffffffff, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling





	Precious Moments

An anxious sort of energy filled your apartment as you scurried about the apartment. It was your first year with your twins and you were determined to get a decent family photo for your Christmas cards. However with Alex’s filming schedule, this task was proving to be more difficult than you’d once deemed it. It was middle of November now and you’d still not had time to get the photo.

But now that the show was over, that meant Alex was (finally) coming home. While you loved his work, you loved having him home more. Home to you, your apartment and your beautiful babies.

 

Your pregnancy had been a surprise and the fact that you were gonna have twins was even more of a surprise. But Alex had taken it in stride and been as supportive as he could. When Graham and Asher had decided to make their appearance he’d been by your side the entire 10 hours of labor. He even took paternity leave to help in those early months of your boys' lives. You were grateful for all of these things, but more grateful that he’d now be more of a permanent fixture in your little family.

 

You spared a glance at your watch as you bounced Asher in your arms. Alex would be home any minute and as excited as you were to have him back in the boys life. There was a little selfish part of you that really wanted to have the first few moments of his return to yourself. That meant Asher had to go down for his nap, which seemed unlikely at the moment. It was as if he could sense your nervous energy. You bounced and rocked him, his eyes finally closing as you hear the front door open. You gently set your son in his crib. You stole a glance at Graham, feeling your heart melt a bit before slipping out the nursery and closing the door a bit.

 

      You could hear Alex’s rustling in the living room and couldn’t wipe the smile off your face as you rounded the corner to see him. His face mirrored yours as he met you in the middle of living room, scooping you up in his arms and kissing you. He rested his forehead against yours as he set you back down on the ground.

   “I missed you,” he murmured in hushed tones.

      You sighed, happy to be in his arms again. “I missed you too, Alex, so did the boys.”

   He smiled at the mention of his sons. “I suppose they’re napping?”

      You pulled back and nodded. “Asher went down just before you walked through the door.”

   Alex’s eyes dart to the nursery door. “Can I just peek at them? I’ve missed them so much, just wanna watch em for a bit.”

      You smile at his excitement, “come on, let’s go.” You slip your hand into his and sneak down the hall. Alex lets out a small giggle as you near the door. You shush him gently as you push it open. You walk over to their cribs, watching them quietly as you lean into Alex.

   “We made them, (y/n), can you believe it?”

      You shake your head, “I can’t believe their gonna be six months old already. I just want my babies to stop growing up so fast,” you murmur with a pout.

Alex rubbed your back. “You know I’d be more than happy to put another baby in you.”

      You elbow him gently. “I know you would, but let’s wait just a little a longer before I have to go through that again. Alright?”

He just kisses your temple and smirks. “Did we just decide we wanted more kids?”

      You smile, “I think we did.”

Asher took the moment to let out a cry. Alex moves to shush him but it was too late Graham had already heard his brother and joined him their rebuke of nap time. Alex picked up Asher gently and rubbed his back as he began to sway back and forth, as you did the same with Graham. You share a smirk over your whimpering babies.

   Alex’s face is soft as he speaks. “(Y/n), Thank you for this, I know this wasn’t planned but I wouldn’t wanted to have done this with anybody else.”

      You can’t stop the tears from welling in your eyes. “Alex, I love you and I can’t imagine a better father for Graham and Asher.”

Another squawk came from your sons and you giggle. “And it sounds like they agree.”

 

——The Next Day——

      You wake up to an empty bed. you pad out of bedroom to find a shirtless Alex in the living room with the boys propped up on the couch with him in nothing but their diapers and nestled into their pillow. “Well what do we have here?” You ask, crossing your arms. Alex smiles when he sees you and glances at the boys.

   “Just spending some quality time with my boys, babe,” he murmurs, giving Asher’s chubby cheek a jiggle. You cross the living room and climb on his lap, giving him a kiss.

       “Have they eaten?” You ask, resting you head on his shoulder.

   He nods, “gave them each a bottle from the fridge.”

      You smile to yourself and kiss his neck. “Thank you for doing that.” He shrugs, “it’s no sweat, babe, they’re my boys and you’ve been so good, letting me go and finish filming and all that. It’s about time I was able to help out so you can rest.”

      You were sure that you couldn’t love this man anymore than you did in this moment. “Alex.” He hums in response and he rubs your back. “I need to pump, do you think you could get the boys dressed?”

   Alex looks down at you. “Dressed for what?”

      “I was hoping to get family pictures taken today. They’re outfits are hanging in the closet and I have a sweater for you too. It’s on the bed.”

   “Why do we need to go and get family pictures taken somewhere? I can take them?”

      You face broke out in a smile. “Really?”

   He nods. “Of course, Id love too.”

      You pepper his face with kisses. “That’d be amazing. I’m gonna shower and pump, you’ll get them dressed though right.”

   He salutes you and presses a wet kiss to your cheek. “Do what you gotta do, the boys and I will be ready when you are.”

      Your shower was peaceful and you found that pumping went a lot faster when you didn’t have screaming babies to tend to while you were doing it. With your makeup and hair done, clad in your cable knit sweater dress and tights you headed towards the your room. You stopped outside the door when you heard Alex talking to the fussing boys. You peeked in the room to find Alex wrestling with Graham as he tried to get his little forest green sweater on. Asher was babbling happily in his cream colored sweater on the bed as he chewed on his sock covered toes. Alex’s hair was pulled back into a messy bun, his brow furrowed with concentration. His Christmas sweater laid next to him on the bed.

   “Graham, come on, hold still, we’re almost done. We’d be done by now if you hadn’t been squirming.”

      You lean in the doorway and smirk at him. “Need a hand?”

   He looks up at sighs. “Please.”

      You cross the room and drop a kiss on Alex’s head as you take Graham from him. “Are you giving daddy a hard time, baby?” You coo, making faces at him at blowing raspberries on his cheeks as you pull the sweater over his arms and stomach. You straighten it and smile. “Ta-da!” You set Graham on your knee and give him a bounce.

   Alex looks at you in disbelief, “how did you?”

     You smile, “practice. Lots and lots of practice. Don’t worry, you’ll get get hang of it eventually. Now put your sweater on and let’s take those pictures.”

Alex shakes his head and picks up his sweater, pulling in over his head. He licks his lips and picks up his backpack from the floor. He opens it and pulls out a little black box. He stuffs it into his pocket, grabs his camera bag and heads out the living room.

   “Ya know, I think I’m going to have to cut my hair babe, it’s a baby magnet,” he murmurs, shooting a glare at the boys.

      You pout, “but I love the hair.”

   He turns to you. “I know you do baby and it’ll grow back, I just need to get rid of while the boys are still in the grabby hands stage.” He sets up the tripod and attaches he camera to it. “Alright, timers set, lets do this.” He says, settles on the couch, grabbing Asher and popping him in his lap as you do the same with Graham. “Say ‘Ost’” he murmurs. The camera flashes moments later. Alex carries Asher over to look at the picture. “Looks good baby, but let’s get one more just in case. Think you can handle both the boys while I reset the camera?” You nod and he hands you Asher. You bounce them both gently on your knees as Alex fiddles with the camera. He comes back and takes a knee.

       “Alex what are you doing?” You gasp as he pulls a box outta his pocket.

   “(Y/n) (y/l/n), will you marry me?” The camera flashes, “well?”

       You feel the tears prick your eyes as you shake off your shock, “yes, yes, of course, I’ll marry you, Alex!”

His face breaks out into a smile as he leans up to press a kiss to your lips. He gently takes Asher out of your arms and slips the ring on your finger.

      You hold it up and admire it. “Best Christmas ever, Alex, I couldn’t have asked for anything more.” Your gaze meets his and you share a smile.

“I couldn’t agree more, dove. Merry Christmas.” He kisses you again and then stands to check the camera. “Ya know dove, this is gonna be one hell of a Christmas card.”


End file.
